Magic and Mischief
by Loki'sMischiefMaker
Summary: Post Avengers with a twist of endings. Loki falls on Midgard after the battle in Asgard, he regrets everything he has done against his father and Thor. When a troublesome group finds him in the middle of the road in New Mexico's desserts, he is confronted by strange events accounted to a person from his past and the Avengers with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the background. Thor&Loki/OC
1. Prologue

_**This is my first fanfiction EVER. So please, be easy on me… Comments are encouraged very much. I'll be making Loki as the first person so everybody can actually know and feel the way he thinks and plans throughout the whole story. And please review so I'll know if I should proceed with the story or just start from scratch again. (Italics are the characters' thoughts, just so you don't get confused)**_

* * *

_Prologue_

Loki Laufeyson. When I first heard this name, I thought it was foreign…like a long lost memory already forgotten. At first, I was puzzled when I spoke out those two words like a hiss. The name felt so different.. so dark.. even evil and malicious, and so were my intentions..

_Tis an irony… I thought of myself as a proud and noble god, but I doubt I could even pass as a noble person or a mere mortal after what I have done.._

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering those few moments with my father and Thor while hanging on the rainbow bridge. I could still feel Odin's pleading eye looking straight at me with disappointment and pity.. Those feelings that I hated since I was a boy made me surrender my pride to my father. I could never look at him again and I had no choice but fall into the abyss. I forced those memories into a blur and prepared myself as I drifted into darkness being engulfed with distaste, heartache and self pity…

_What a god I have become.. so powerful yet so helpless _

∞∞∞**Ω**∞∞∞

_The mischievous god Loki falls.. I somehow understand how he feels, but killing an innocent race will not end madness but start war and bloodshed._

"Heimdall" Thor boomed at the gatekeeper making him a bit shaken but hid it well. There was a certain meaning in Thor's deep blue eyes that the gatekeeper has acknowledged.

"I have something to ask of you.." Thor trailed off noticing that the gatekeeper was deep in thought.

_I sense a yearning sadness in his eyes.. never have I seen him like this before. _

Heimdall now stare at Thor with concerned eyes. He is battling with himself if he should keep what he knows and sees beyond all. Loki is falling not to his demise but perhaps a new life.. a new beginning. Thor is baffled as to what the silent Heimdall is thinking. Wishing to know, he spoke.

"Good Heimdall, these past events have made me come to realize everything.. my mistakes, my foolishness and my crave for blood and war. I have caused all of Asgard and maybe all the realms fall into chaos if not because of the All-father and my fellow asgardians. I myself have even turned my only brother into someone I do not know. We may have our differences, but I still love him for he is the only one who has stayed by my side without ever complaining or showing weakness. I cannot forgive everything he has done, but I will try to do so… I do not believe he is dead and has gone to Valhalla for I can still feel his presence…"

Heimdall was forcing himself to avoid smiling.. He has never heard such words full of passion and hope from warriors. They were meant to be proud and not swayed by meager feelings.. but somehow, Thor has changed for the better and realized everything and even acknowledged them like a true king.

"Very well said your majesty… I am not guessing as to what and why you have come here, for I already know what question you are meaning to ask…"

Thor felt his heart skip a beat. His face glowed and showed great anticipation. He was right! Loki must be still alive and there could be a way to retrieve him back to Asgard… back to their home..

"Tell me, Heimdall.. for I cannot wait any longer for an answer. Tell me what you see.." he said while resting his hand on the gatekeeper's shoulder. Heimdall took a slightly deep breath and turned to face the broken edge of the bridge that once held the gate to all 9 realms. He looked out at the darkness that surrounded them, as if waiting for something to happen. Thor is somewhat becoming impatient and paces back and forth until Heimdall started to speak again.

"I see.." he started and noticed Thor leaning in, also trying to see what he sees.

"I see the lost prince is no longer falling and soon will no longer be lost…. He is in the world you very well know.. Midgard."

Thor's blue eyes glistened. He feels relieved and somewhat worried, the feelings present in his face. The gatekeeper didn't miss Thor saying

"Not safe… must follow Loki.." and the color from his face drained all of the sudden realizing the safety of his beloved. "Jane…"

∞∞∞**Ω**∞∞∞

The dusty winds almost cover up everything you can see, a normal day under the blistering heat of the sun of New Mexico. I have fallen from Asgard into the Midgard portal where Thor was originally banished., the same place where I have tried to end my brother's life. Right now, I am letting myself be thrown over by the dusty wind like a corpse, and intends to just perish, for my life is nothing but meaningless.

_I can't believe I have thrown myself in the same place as my foolish brother… maybe I should just leave myself out here, die and suffer like I deserve, before a lowly human will see me…_

I chuckled lowly.. I still remembered just a few days ago, how I had tried to be king, kill the jotuns and my brother, and ended up falling to unknown worlds. Now that I think about it, it seems that I am far worse than Thor's level of stupidity when it came to studies and literature.

_I cannot fathom how long I will be able to last in this world. I do not have the bit of magic left after a long time wandering in the abyss of worlds. To think that I have fallen to Midgard is somewhat a miracle…_

"Odin… if you can ever hear me… My time might be up before I would see Asgard again.. I am not hoping for anyone to believe or forgive me, but know this… I truly regret what I have done, and I do not deserve your mercy or Thor's. It is enough for me to let you know.. father.."

I breathed and fell to unconsciousness… leaving again to a world of darkness.

∞∞∞**Ω**∞∞∞

"What is he doing, Heimdall?" Thor asked while keeping a straight face. He cannot let himself be bothered by such preposterous thoughts. Loki is his brother, and he should not let himself lose hope for his own brother, even not by blood.

"I regret to say that he is letting himself be wasted away. Loki no longer care for his life, but has confessed to regret his actions and called on to the All-father." Thor was shocked to hear the answer.

_Loki? My proud and mischievous brother admitted his wrongs and regretted them? His pride that mostly forged his being must have fallen. It is my fault that made him this way... my foolish ways and arrogance destroyed Loki's vision of himself._

"There is still hope". Heimdall interrupted. "So don't assume that the prince will never return to his sane mind or here in Asgard." The gatekeeper stared at him, eyes locking with Thor.

"I think you already know what to do, your majesty. It is up to you how you will be able to bring your brother back. Surely, it will be a challenge, for Loki is in a dire state".

Thor nodded in agreement to the gatekeeper's words. He wanted to ask another question when a palace guard called to him from a distance. The guard dismounted from his stallion, and trotted hurriedly to Thor, catching his breath.

"Your majesty….. The king… calls for you in the throne room…" he then bowed and quickly rode to his horse and away to the palace.

"It seems that the king has sensed something of great importance." Heimdall said while looking up, seeing the king from the palace with a grim look on his face. "Remember, this might be your chance to help your brother, whatever the consequences may be."

Thor smiled to the gatekeeper and stood up straighter. "So be it. Good Heimdall, I can never express my gratitude for your help and reassurance."

The gatekeeper mustered a half smile and spoke calmly and clearly, "It is my duty to serve my king and his family that protects the realm and its people."

Thor looked him in the eye and breathed a 'thank you'. He then turned and walked away to his horse, ready to face his father and deliver his mission to come to Earth.

**∞∞∞****Ω**∞∞∞

I can faintly hear the sound of roaring. Is it a beast? Or a monster? Then why am I still alive and haven't gone to Valhalla?... I can feel my body turning sore all over, that trying to move or struggle was in vain. It felt like my whole body was tied up and being dragged all over the place. I opened my eyes squinting, the dusty wind blocking my sight…

_What is going on?... I can hear my tattered armor clanking on the ground, my head bouncing up and down. I hear laughter… are they mortals? I can see that most of them are young._

My eyes almost bulged at the sudden realization. These young mortals are drunk! And I am being dragged around the dessert in a bizarre fashion, strapped on a metal carriage of some sort. I tried to move my head above my body and saw two men drinking and yelling, while two women were laughing madly at me like I was a joke.

_Great! It seems being toyed by the wind wasn't enough of a punishment. Now, these mortals are having the chance to have fun torturing and humiliating a god._

The metal carriage they call a 'jeep' suddenly stopped, making my body move forward and hit the back of the vehicle.

"Ugh…" was all I can say through gritted teeth. Mortals can be very sadistic and confident to do anything if not for their advanced technology and intelligence that can rival gods. If not only for my critical state, whipping up some magic and a trick would teach these foolish mortals a lesson or two for messing with the god of mischief.

_For the time being, I will just observe their movements… there might still be a bit of magic I can use.._

I felt myself grin even with my injuries and whispered, "Let's see if these mortals are the troublemakers they are accounted for. Be glad mortals… for the god of mischief himself will test you out."

* * *

_**So that's the end of the prologue. Please review and comment if my writing method is boring. Oh, and is my first person narration Loki-ish? Thanks for reading this :D**_


	2. An Encounter with the Trickster

**_Hey! i'm back with Chapter One.. i didn't get any reviews that i was hoping for. I'm always a bit troubled whenever i write stories because i use up my ideas and i need help from the experts *you*. Lol. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and comment. Is my narration Loki-ish? are the conversations boring? what do i need to improve on my writing? Anyway, just enjoy and read Chapter 1-An Encounter with the Trickster. this is a flashback before they strapped him on the back of their jeep, recording their stunt._**

* * *

◊_Chapter One◊_

Loud rock music, laughter and the smell of beer filled the night air. A group of college dropouts partied wild and free, owning the whole place to themselves. The group consisted of two guys and two girls, who were all couples in the same university.

"This is the greatest fucking gig we've had for a month, remember when we tried to rob your uncle's department store? Those were fun times!" The guy with tattoos all over said, while smoking cigarette and holding a glass of beer on the other hand. He winked and smirked to his girlfriend who was busy admiring the campfire.

"Ken, this won't be a gig if we can't have fun tonight… We've already done everything on the list: robbing a store, bullying rich nerds, setting up my ex boyfriend's car on fire, stealing, making out in my parents' bedroom, skydiving, dropping out of college?.." The girl shrugged and took a long breath and sighed.

Another girl with blue streaked hair sat on the other side of the campfire and smiled.

"You know, we can always have some _real fun_ anytime, anywhere. But, since you guys are daredevils… I wonder if you'd be glad to accept a rather risky challenge..." Her best friend suggested. The girl saw a glint of amusement on Gil's eyes.

"This ought to be a good one Gil, or else you'll have all the _real fun_ to yourself after we come back." She rolled her eyes and daringly stared at Gil who was now itching to stand up.

"It really is worth it…" Gil's boyfriend Dylan interrupted. "We found something very interesting. A new dare to add to our naughty list"

Ken smiled playfully and went to Tracy's side, rubbing her shoulders to warm her up. "This might be the thing we just need, Trace."

Tracy furrowed her brow and thought for a while. "Well, I really do need to slack off some time right?" she turned to her three friends and nodded. Ken pulled up something from his pocket and held up a tiny syringe, inserting some of it on his left arm. He took Tracy's arm, inserted some of the drug and tossed another one to Gil and Dylan.

"How about we head out to have fun, hmm? ..." Gil stood up from her place, hopping cheerfully in the lonely dessert, leading the way to a small crater that was never even been there before.

∞∞∞**Ω**∞∞∞

_Oh my gods… When did a crater formed in the middle of the road? Or am I just really high and seeing things… _Tracy thought.

"Surprise! Surprise! THIS is what we found…" Gil pointed at the bottom of the crater, grinning wildly.

"WHAT did you found? I can't see anything" Ken craned his neck a bit and was shocked that he almost fell down the side of the crater. At the bottom of the dark whole, there was a lean figure suited in golden battered armor that almost glowed under the light of the moon.

"What the hell?! Is that a person?" Gil and Dylan snickered at Tracy. She gave them a cold look and rolled her eyes.

"Bingo! So, what do you think we should do with this weirdo?" Dylan asked sarcastically. He looked at Tracy with amused eyes and smirked at her bewildered expression. Tracy knew what they had to do… Have fun.

"You know what, I think we better check up this guy first before we jump to conclusions" Ken suggested and went down the crater, slowly approaching the body. He waved the group to follow. The man was lying on his side… slowly, Ken tapped his shoulder and turned to face their direction.

"Oooh… He's rather good-looking" Gil cooed under her breath, a sparkle present in her eyes.

"You've got interests with this guy? Don't make me laugh. I bet it's just the drugs messing up with your head" Dylan replied defensively. A slight hint of jealousy filling his tone.

"Aww, are you jealous babe? I don't think I would ever replace you" She giggled and pulled Dylan's arm to her chest cuddling with him to ease the tension.

_I might be high tonight, but I know when to get disgusted…_

Tracy dropped down to the guy's side checking his pulse. "He's alive…" she whispered and turn to the others. "Shouldn't we bring him in? He's just unconscious."Ken, Gil and Dylan laughed hysterically.

"What?"

"My dear Tracy, have you forgotten what we were supposed to be here?" Gil chirped.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "A gig?"

"Not just a simple gig, a risky one." Dylan corrected. He tossed a bottle of beer to Tracy and held up his own.

"Come on… this would be super fun… the internet would go crazy" Gil pleaded and pulled Tracy to whisper something.

"And maybe after this, your sister would definitely leave you alone…"

Tracy froze and thought for a while… she smiled, maybe the drugs were starting to take effect because after that conversation, she totally lost all reasoning and agreed to risk a stranger's life merely for fun.

∞∞∞**Ω**∞∞∞

_What kind of magic do I have left? ... Invisibility, ice, illusion, levitation? I don't think I can make up a nice trick with my powers right now… not much to teach them a lesson. Tsk._

"Dylan! I think this guy's awake… _" _the girl with strange hair called to one of the men. The metal carriage stopped and the group of mortals jumped down and walked to my side. I could see the mockery and amusement in their eyes, suppressing wicked grins.

"Say cheese~" the man I assumed as 'Dylan' held up a black smooth thing with a circular glass on the center that kept flashing on my face.

_What is this atrocious device?! How dare they hurt my eyes and drag me here to be made as a clown?_

"Stop mortal. If you value your life, untie me- umff"

"Stop yer blabbering! Blame your bad luck for running in to us". The other man who looked like a human Jotun stuffed my mouth with cloth and kicked the side of my ribs.

"I think this guy's a cosplayer or something, maybe a star wars geek? What do you think guys?" a voice behind me called and the girl also went up to my side, examining my armor.

"Must be one of those delusional nerds we used to have fun with." Snorted the Jotun man. I rolled my eyes, flickered my fingers in the heat of the moment and the four mortals were a hundred feet above the ground. I heard as they all screamed for their life, flailing their hands to attempt flying and avoid falling down with closed eyes.

_And here I thought I could have had some fun on my own.. it seems play time's over and on with the serious matter._

With a small chant of incantations, the ropes became lose and I stood up, regaining my posture dusting off some dirt on my armor. I looked up snickering on the mortals as they floated in mid air, the horrified look on their faces.

"Well,well… How's the weather up there? A bit windy I suppose?" I smirked menacingly as they looked at me with confusion.

"H-How… HOW?!" the man named Dylan asked aghast pointing at me.

"If I were you mortal, I'd quit asking foolish questions and apologize before I lose my temper". I hissed at him making the man shut up.

_I might have repented for my mistakes but mortals are always mortals. It is not my fault that they have stumbled upon me, and my mischievous nature._

I decided to lower them down and made a threat to kill them if they were to follow me or move from their places. As I turned around, the Jotun man took a weapon and aimed it on my back. The weapon fired, passing through my projection. I tried to sneak up from behind, but I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my right arm, making my whole body numb and collapse on the ground.

_My body is barely coping with my magic... i thought i could muster a few more tricks.. this might be my limit then._

"Did you see what he did?! This guy is dangerous… we better kill him off right now before we all lose our heads!" the Jotun man picked up his weapon and clicked it. Much to my amusement, I already destroyed the inner contents of the weapon making it useless.

"What are you grinning at, you lunatic?" the strange girl spat. "Let me hit this guy until he bleeds to death!"

"Stop it Gil! This is a human being. We can't just kill someone in the middle of the night!" The girl named Tracy argued with the other girl, but Ken and Dylan did nothing as to wait and argue.

"You fucker!" the Jotun man kicked at my face in full force, making me cough blood and a large bruise forming on it. "You think you can try and kill us? Huh, you son of a bitch!" Dylan kept on kicking and stomping on my back and stomach. I howled in pain as the Jotun man pulled up my hair close to his face.

_How humiliating… I am being beaten off by two mortal men. Has Odin forsaken me with Mother and Thor?_

Before the Jotun man could say anything, I heard a loud beating noise of the wind coming down on us. I held my breath as I witnessed a metal-like insect vehicle beating air as a group of mortals in black carrying weapons darted on us.

"Teressa…" A woman called behind the men. I could not see what she looked like since the Jotun man still held up my hair forcefully.

"Its TRACY, sister." Tracy hissed at the woman.

"Let that man go, Tracy… I know that you are a very smart girl and you know that this is completely wrong…" She calmly explained to the mortal girl.

"Is this about joining you and your science project? I will never be your lab rat!" the girl screamed and burst into muffled sobs.

"Don't you trust your own sister? How could I possibly do something like that to you?!" a hurt tone present from the woman's voice. Ken, Dylan and Gil were as astounded as I that they couldn't even move their heads away from the scene.

Before anyone could react, the woman immediately signaled the men to our direction and forcibly took the mortals away from me. As I felt myself losing consciousness, the woman started to run at my direction and checked my vitals. I closely looked at her… I thought that her fiery red hair was familiar, her voice too and even her gray eyes left my heart linger…

_Am I dying?... Why am I seeing Sigyn here in Midgard? I must be on my way to Valhalla… She can't possibly be alive. She died._

_A very long time ago…_

I could still hear her words and the soft warmth that caressed me before my vision turned to black.

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault, please forgive me." were the last words that i remembered.

* * *

**_Wohoo! its the end of Chapter 1. and as you have guessed, Yes! It is Sigyn! Loki's wife in the norse mythology, though she won't be in this story (or just close to being one). I'm a bit bummed on making her mortal name.. i need suggestions please. she won't be called 'Sigyn' in the whole story. Once again, Thank you to all who read my prologue and followed me, i owe you lots! Don't forget to review ;)_**


	3. A Visit from the Past

_**Hear ye! Hear ye! I couldn't wait to update Chapter Two: A Visit from the Past for the end of the week and it's a bit shorter than the first two chaps but I assure you, this is worth reading (i hope) Lol. Im still waiting for those reviews... I cannot update Chapter 3 without Sigyn's mortal name, PLEASE HELP Loki's army of fangirls. Oh, and thanks to those who followed me and my story, you are my inspiration right now to keep on writing so please, don't stop reading this either. anyway, ENJOY :) (Loki and Sigyn's ages are most likely 16-17 in Asgardian years)**_

* * *

◊_Chapter Two_

_A millenia has passed after the battle in Jotunheim..._

"You do know that you'll be in trouble for this?" I chuckled as Sigyn rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair up while packing her things.

"Yes!" She said proudly, her face brimming with excitement.

"We'll be gone for a week… and the All-father will know about our absence. Perhaps, for our punishments… You'll be staying in the stables with Sleipnir for a month and I'll be accompanying good Heimdall just as long…" She said simply while standing and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean by 'We'? So you assume that I'll be tagging along with your mad adventures?"

I said seriously, fighting back a laugh but eventually failed. Only Sigyn is capable of reading my mind… and it's no use pretending or hiding my feelings. She lifted a delicate brow and eyed me suspiciously.

"So you aren't coming with me? You prefer to be stuck here in your boring room, reading your books over and over, than being with the girl you like?"

She grinned playfully and approached me closer, our faces nearer than usual. I felt my face flush from the warmth she was giving off. I turned my head sideways and away from her amused eyes.

"What are you saying? I can't possibly like you… You're supposed to be my rival and my best friend" I said with a smirk. I let myself relax before I stared into her eyes without flinching. Seconds passed, she broke the silence and giggled, clicking her tongue.

"If you say so, silver tongue…" She picked up a spare traveling bag and tossed it to me. I looked at her puzzled.

"What? I thought you agreed?"

"Did I? I don't remember-" I looked at her incredulously, only to find her hopefully waiting for my reply to go with her. I sighed and shook my head in surrender. "I'll be in big trouble for this you know…"

"YES!" She clapped her hands in glee and held my own against hers. "I knew you'd be coming along! Now hurry, pack all the things you need and we'll be going before dusk."

She left the room, leaving a smoky air, after she teleported. She was after all the daughter of Freya, a former captain of the Valkyries who possessed great battle strategies and magic. Sigyn was worldly known as "Goddess of Yggdrasil" from an early age, because she was the only one apart from the All-father who has the ability to connect with the world tree.

∞∞∞**Ω**∞∞∞

I walked down the halls of the palace until I have arrived in front of the throne room. I was about to announce my presence to the All-father when I heard voices inside. It was father and Sigyn talking.

"Sigyn, my child… Have you considered the mission?" Odin's powerful but soothing voice asked.

"Yes, your majesty. I have yet to ask of Loki's assistance, nevertheless he has agreed to come with me."

"I think there is no need in asking anymore, child." The king replied, staring through the cracks of the throne doors.

_He has known about my presence… and what is this about Sigyn's mission?_

"Show yourself Loki, your presence is needed." The king waved his hands and the doors slowly opened, revealing an uneasy Loki, his fingers running through his hair."

_Whenever father requests my assistance in such quests, most of them are near-death experiences. Why did he assign Sigyn of all people with such an arduous task? Risking the life of Yggdrasil's keeper is a foolish move. Not to mention that I deepy care for Sigyn, I can never forgive myself if anything happens to her._

"Come forward my son, your strength is needed to accomplish this mission… more specifically, only Sigyn's and yours can make this task possible."

I walked slowly though my heart was beating out of my chest. I looked at Sigyn with concern, clenching my fists.

_This is not supposed to happen… Gods who have come to age can freely accept their missions, dangerous or not. But both I and Sigyn are obviously too young to handle this quest ourselves. I've been to some missions with my brother, but with the aide of specialists. This is much more than a typical lesson._

"Loki, I am assuming you already know the danger this mission is in… " Odin started, both eyeing the young gods. He continued, "Midgard is in peril, and as the only race that are the most vulnerable, we are responsible for guarding its safety."

Both of us held our breath at the news. We looked at each other, exchanging thoughts through a link we formed a long time ago.

_This is more serious than I thought, Loki…_

_It is, dear Sigyn… if this mission requires my aide, it will impossible to accomplish it._

_How can you say that?! I know you've been to near-death missions, but I think those were just pure coincidence and bad luck._

…_._

_Loki?...Are you al-_

_I hope you're right._

Sigyn gave me a worried look, taking my right hand and holding it. Father has noticed our worried faces. He took a deep breath, sadness present in his eyes.

"As much as I wanted to, I did not want to risk my son's and the keeper's lives at stake. But alas, this mission is very special that only you two are capable of helping Midgard." The king rose to his feet and rested his hands in our shoulders. "Come, let us take a walk, I will explain everything to you."

"Midgard is battling with an alien experiment called the Skrulls that were made by the Celestials. We all know that the Celestials have wandered through different worlds, making experiments as they passed. Now, the Celestials gave the humans in Midgard something similar to powers and magic that they concealed in what they called a 'gene'. These humans have become mutants that have similar powers with our own. I need the two of you to go to Alfheim and seek the help of Freya's brother, Frey , for he has a direct connection with Gaea."

Sigyn looked up at the King with fascinated eyes.. "You mean, Grandmother Gaea? I haven't seen her for half a millennium already."

"Yes, child… Mother Earth will truly help you and her creatures against the Skrulls." The king smiled weakly, caressing Sigyn's long fiery red hair.

"But father, what does this all got to do with me? I do not see, where and when I will be useful in such a task."

"Loki, my mischievous and talented son is useless? You, who has been unnaturally talented with magic that is supposedly to be out of your league, would even rival my own and even your mother's in due time. This mission needs every magic it will require you to stay alive, and I know that you are the most capable Loki." The All-father smiled and looked straight into my eyes. He patted my shoulders and I was surprised to be pulled by an embrace from the King himself.

"You are not my son for nothing." With that, he led us to our chambers. I could not believe what I heard, I thought I was a shame or an outcast from the family… this has been the only time for so long, that father has embraced me with warmth and love.

"Prepare your best horses and meet us on the Bifrost… You first have to visit Alfheim before anything else."

"Yes father, I swear that I will see this through." I said clearly, putting my left fist over my chest and taking a slight bow.

"As will I, All-father" Sigyn also swore under her breath.

"If the Norns did not foretell of this, I will not wager for your safety…" The king said and strode quickly out of the room, without glancing back for fear that the young gods would see his devastated face.

Sigyn and I looked at each other expectantly. She held my hands and laced them through her fingers…

"You know, if we ever don't survive out there, I'll give you one last gift.." She giggled and looked at me.

"Oh? What kind of gift?" I asked teasingly. Sigyn leaned in closer and took me by surprise as her soft lips pressed slowly with mine. I described the moment as 'going to Valhalla'. After our lips parted, she gave me a shy smile and ran to her room next door.

_I can still feel the tingling sensation… her warmth and smell still lingers inside the room, the way our lips kissed is making me weak by the knees… I was really caught off guard, I didn't think she'd do something like that. Does this confirm of her feelings for me?_

I couldn't resist but smile like a fool staring at the space in front of me like she was still there. My resolution to protect and keep her alive is burning… Burning brighter than I have ever imagined.

I quickly closed the doors to my room and went to the stables to get my horse. I swiftly rode on its back , staring at Sigyn's room that was fully open.

_I'll take my chances in Alfheim, and after we have successfully saved Midgard, both of us will return home and my feelings will be finally heard… and I will not take a 'No' for an answer…_

I grinned to myself, brimming with confidence and excitement._ This will be a long journey…_ I thought.

* * *

**_So, what do you guys think? REVIEW and COMMENT please... I'll keep asking the same questions over and over if no one review's my chapters. I know its a bit short, but the real action/romance/tragedy/adventure will be in Chapter 3 so, please support and read! dont forget to follow or fav me. ;D_**


End file.
